


Tomorrow

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: The Good Boy Chronicles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: James needs some Tender Loving Care, Kolivan is a good Alpha, M/M, damn it sendak, james did not ask for this situation, no sex in this one just fluff and a lot of talking, sequel to "Carry On", yep things are a little a/b/o/ here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After enduring his first heat, with Kolivan's help, James is ready to learn more about his situation and also get ready to go to space.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts), [NyxKeilantra413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“It's our last night on Earth. Make it count. Spend it with the ones you love.”  
  
Admiral Shirogane ended his speech with that and then everyone dispersed. James looked over at Keith and saw him walking over to talk to Shiro. Of course it was Shiro. It was always Shiro. What they had...Keith didn't even _kiss_ him without being forced to. He only spent time with him because he pitied him. He knew this. But, it still hurt to watch him walking off with Shirogane.  
  
Tomorrow they would be going to space, heading out to take care of what was left of the Galra Empire and track down Honerva, find out what she was planning. Tomorrow they would be leaving Earth behind for...who knew how long.  
  
James sighed and pulled out his phone, checking his calender. He had three days left before the next heat hit, and then he'd have to find Kolivan before someone or something else found him. Today, though, he didn't need to bother the man. Besides, he was spending today with Krolia, he saw them walking off together.  
  
Everyone he knew had families and loved ones to go to. He didn't even have that. He walked over to the memorial plaques and sighed, placing his hand on his own. They didn't remove it yet, though they planned to, and it felt like they still couldn't believe he was alive.  
  
If he even was. Sendak had destroyed him, and he had to slowly build himself again piece by brittle piece. He was able to walk without any assistance now, so that...was a good sign. He had enough determination to overcome that obstacle.  
  
He hadn't tried sparring with anyone yet. He wore the uniform, but he still kept his distance. He trained by himself, both with fists and with his gun. The Paladins kept coming by, trying to encourage him to try piloting the Black Lion. Keith kept chasing them away. Thankfully, all of them were too busy to bother him today.  
  
“...be waiting for you at the Black Lion. Sunset.” He heard Keith saying softly.  
  
“I'll be there.” Shiro promised.  
  
James looked over to see Shiro taking his hand off Keith's shoulder as he walked off, unfastening his jacket as he left. Probably to change out of his uniform.  
  
Keith noticed James staring and walked over to him. “Hey. They take your name off here yet, or are you still dead?” He asked jokingly.  
  
“Still dead.” James looked back at it. “Hey, Keith...about...about what what happened between us...”  
  
“I totally forgive you for stealing my meatballs, I know you were _really_ hungry and we ran out.” Keith assured him.  
  
“Not _that_. With Sendak.” James said, shaking his head.  
  
“Hey, you said his name without flinching.” Keith said with an encouraging smile.  
  
“ _Keith_...”  
  
Keith sighed. “Alright...I know what you're talking about.” He turned around and leaned against the memorial. “What about it?”  
  
“If he hadn't forced you to...would you have ever kissed me?” James asked softly, almost fearfully.  
  
Keith sighed. “James...now's not really the time for this.”  
  
“Answer the question, damn it.” James snapped.  
  
“Fine.” Keith looked at him. “No. I would've thought you knew the answer already.”  
  
James knew. He just wanted it confirmed. “...I see.” He looked down. “I guess you wouldn't have slept with me, either?”  
  
“In that situation?” Keith asked.  
  
“In any situation.” James said, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
“It's been five years since we last saw each other, James. We were barely friends then. I certainly wouldn't be jumping your ass the first time I saw you again after five years if I had the choice.” Keith shook his head. “Maybe...over time, we could've grown closer, maybe kissed, maybe fallen in love, I don't know. But, it was a bad situation. And, I...”  
  
“You love someone else.” James said quietly. “I...I get it. I just...I was just wondering how much of it...you actually _wanted_. If you...but, yeah. Yeah, I get it. I mean, who would be happy about that situation at all, right?”  
  
“James?” Keith looked at him with concern. “What are you--”  
  
“Forget it. Just go meet Shirogane.” He stepped away and started to walk off. “Forget I said anything.”  
  
Why did he even bother asking? It was Shiro. It was always Shiro. But, for him, it was always Keith. Even back in school.  
  
“James!” Keith called after him, running up to him. “Wait, where are you going?!” He grabbed his shoulder.  
  
“Leave me alone! Go spend your last night on Earth with Shirogane!” James shrugged him off.  
  
“Don't be an idiot!” Keith turned him towards him. “You didn't even let me finish what I was saying! I meant that I hated every moment because Sendak was there watching! You've been hurt so bad you've completely forgotten that I'm _shit_ with relationships! I can barely hold onto friendships! I certainly wouldn't be having sex right at the start! And with _Sendak_ there? I was miserable! But, I tried being as tender to you as I could, regardless of that, because I _care_ about you!”  
  
“But, you don't love me.” James sighed.  
  
“You know how long it took me to finally admit I loved Shiro? His clone was trying to _kill_ me, and I blurted it out in hopes it would stop him.” He paused. “Of course, I didn't realize it was a clone, I thought he'd just been brainwashed. Long story.”  
  
James was quiet, letting Keith continue. “To be honest, I don't think Shiro remembers it. I haven't brought it up since, because, as I said, I'm shit with relationships.”  
  
“But, you're going to go have a private...Black Lion meet-up.” James frowned.  
  
“Oh, for crying out loud, I was going to _invite you_ , you dork!”  
  
James blinked, surprised. “...What?”  
  
“You don't have anyone to go to and my mom has plans and Shiro doesn't have anyone, so I thought it'd be good for us all to spend some time with the Black Lion.” Keith groaned. “It was supposed to be a _surprise_ , I was going to nonchalantly chat it up with you and then ask if you had plans and tell you to come with me and I had it all planned out in my head but then you got all awkward and emotional and are you coming or not?!”  
  
“...Sure.” James nodded.  
  
“Great. Come on.” Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Geez, he _really_ did a number on you. And, for the record, the sex was awesome, I wish Sendak hadn't been there but it was awesome. And I didn't kiss you because Sendak ruined the fucking mood!”  
  
James laughed a bit. “Okay, then.” He paused, thinking. “...Would you kiss me now, then?”  
  
“Oh my GOD, Griffin!” Keith threw his free hand up. “Time and place! Especially TIME!”  
  
“Sorry.” James flinched, pulling his hand back quickly.  
  
Keith stopped and turned to him. “Shit, sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Look, we gotta work up to it, okay? I wouldn't mind kissing you, but we gotta work up to that.”  
  
James nodded, and when Keith offered his hand again he took it, letting him lead him away.  
  
–  
  
The Black Lion was huge, towering over them as big as a house. Keith led James in through the mouth and to the chair, then opened a hatch above it. “Okay, here we go!” He looked at James. “Need a boost up?”  
  
James placed his hand on the seat thoughtfully. “Do you think...should I?”  
  
“Only if you feel comfortable with it.” Keith frowned. “It's wrong of the others to try and pressure you into it. Trust me, being pressured into the job _sucks_.”  
  
James nodded and then Keith helped him up through the hatch before climbing up after him. Keith's wolf appeared when they got up there and Keith laughed. “Where the hell were _you_? We could've just teleported up here!”  
  
Wolf licked Keith's face in reply.  
  
“Shiro will be here soon.” Keith pulled out the Black Bayard and held it out. “You wanna try it again? See if it changes? Less...stressful than having the Lion in your head suddenly, trust me.” He made a face and lightly rapped on the top of the Lion. “Don't you act offended, I didn't ask for you to power on that time!”  
  
James reached out and took it, sighing softly as it changed form again. “Why a sword?”  
  
“Well, it's on what you last thought of, I guess. Which is...ironically, a Galra sword. Holy fuck, you chopped off Sendak's head with _Zarkon's sword._ ” Keith laughed. “That is _amazing_.”  
  
“What's amazing?” Shiro asked, climbing out of the hatch behind them.  
  
“Shiro, get this. So, when James grabbed the Black Bayard, it changed into a sword. A Galra sword. You remember who had the Black Bayard before, riiiight?” Keith grinned.  
  
“Zarkon?” Shiro closed the hatch and sat down next to them.  
  
“Zarkon! And he swung Zarkon's sword down and cut off Sendak's head! It's beautiful! Oh, we gotta tell the others!” Keith laughed.  
  
“Maybe later. Lance is getting ready for his date with Allura.” Shiro grinned. “He _finally_ asked her out! With a lot of prompting from Hunk. Last I heard, Pidge and a few other girls took Allura shopping.”  
  
“Niiiice. Those two have been such a slow burn.” Keith chuckled.  
  
Pot calling the kettle black, James thought.  
  
“Look, it's a sunset. When's the last time we all saw a sunset together?” Shiro smiled.  
  
“About...seven years ago. Since it was before the Kerberos mission.” James nodded.  
  
“Exactly, way too long. And we're going to be seeing other sunsets, but not Earth ones. Not for a while.” Shiro sighed. “Atlas and Voltron aren't going to come back to Earth until the universe is safe.”  
  
“You can still change your mind, if you want.” Keith looked at James. “I mean, if you'd rather stay.”  
  
“Everyone and everything I have left is going to space. May as well help take down that creepy witch Sendak was contacting all the time.” James shivered.  
  
“Honerva? Yeah, she's creepy.” Keith nodded.  
  
“By the way...” James looked at them. “Who the hell is 'Lotor'?”  
  
They both looked startled by the question. “Lotor is...uh...” Keith looked unsure how to answer.  
  
“Well, it doesn't really matter, since he's not a problem anymore. He's trapped in the quintessence field.” Shiro assured them.  
  
“Let's pretend I don't know anything about what a 'quintessence field is', because I don't.” James said bluntly.  
  
“Oh, man. We've got a looong story to tell you.” Keith laughed.  
  
“Well, we've got all night.” James shrugged.  
  
“Well, it all started ten-thousand years ago...”  
  
–  
  
“Well, that was fun.” Keith said as he and Shiro walked James back to his room. “We should do that again sometime.”  
  
“The sunset talk or the crazy space adventure? I mean...you _died_?” James laughed a bit. “And I thought _I_ had problems!”  
  
Shiro shrugged. “Well, I got better.”  
  
“Keith will fight _anyone_ , even death itself.” James chuckled.  
  
“Death will have to take me in a coma, because I'm kicking its ass if it comes at me when I'm sleeping or awake.” Keith grinned. “And I'll kick its ass over and over to save Shiro.”  
  
“How many times will you save me?” Shiro asked with a grin.  
  
“As many times as it takes.” Keith assured him.  
  
James pursed his lips and opened his door. “Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.” He stepped inside.  
  
“O-Oh. Alright. If you're tired.” Keith nodded. “We'll see you tomorrow, then.”  
  
James nodded and closed the door, then walked over and flopped onto the bed with a sigh.  
  
“You seem in a good mood.” He almost screamed when Kolivan leaned over him.  
  
“Holy—Geez, Kolivan, you scared me!” James sat up after Kolivan sat back. “How long have you been in my room?”  
  
“Just a varga or so.” Kolivan shrugged. “I figured you'd want company, but it seems you found some.”  
  
“A varga...uhm...” James frowned thoughtfully. “Right. Hour.”  
  
“I see your time with Sendak taught you a little.” Kolivan tilted his head to the side slightly. “Are you uncomfortable with my being here? I know it's not time for your heat.”  
  
“Uhm, no, it's okay.” James got up and went to lock the door. “I just...didn't expect it, that's all. Weren't you with Krolia?”  
  
“She wanted to spend her last night at the grave of her Mate. I respected that and came to find you, instead.”  
  
James walked over and sat on the bed, leaning over to take off his boots. “Well, _I_ got roped into watching the sunset on the Black Lion and getting the craziest recap ever told.” He took off his belt and reached up to unfasten his jacket. “Sorry you waited.”  
  
“I didn't mind. I'm glad that you were with someone.” Kolivan smiled and waited for James to take off his shirt before he wrapped his arms around him. “I didn't want you to be lonely.”  
  
“Were _you_ lonely? Waiting here for an hour?” James looked up at him.  
  
Kolivan shifted his hold on him a bit and leaned his head down to kiss his neck, earning a soft gasp. “I'm used to loneliness, it comes with being the leader of a resistance.”  
  
“I was a leader, too, but _I_ didn't get accustomed to loneliness.” James sighed and leaned into his embrace. “I guess it's different, though, being leader of a team versus leader of an entire organization.”  
  
“Mm.” Kolivan smiled a bit and nuzzled him. “Well, it's nice that you came back tonight.”  
  
James sighed softly. “It's nice you're here.”  
  
Kolivan pulled back a bit and then pulled James into his lap. “Do you want to just rest? We have a big day tomorrow.”  
  
“Mm. Sounds good.” James sighed and looked up at him. “So, what's the deal with this heat thing, anyway?”  
  
“It's...typically for breeding.” Kolivan admitted. “Galra Omega are capable of...well, carrying and bearing children. Male or female. I have no idea what the induced heat will do to you, since this chemical has never been used on a human before, but it's usually used for couples that are having trouble with their own heats not happening, or if they want to conceive at a certain point in time.”  
  
“Great. Sendak's still fucking with me, even after I cut off his head.” James grumbled. “Hey, what'd they do with his body?”  
  
“I believe it was brought onto the Atlas for study, to find out how he's lived so long.” Kolivan gently stroked his hair, his fingers catching on the hairband. “I can find out where, so you can avoid it.” He suggested as he pulled James' hair loose.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “That's a good idea.”  
  
Kolivan nuzzled him and then let him go at James' nudging so James could finish getting undressed and then he pulled him into his arms once they were both naked and curled around him, purring gently. James smiled and stroked his hair, resting his head against his furred chest.  
  
“This is nice.” He murmured. “We should do this more often.”  
  
“Cuddling?” Kolivan smiled. “Whenever you like.”  
  
“It still feels like I'm dreaming.” James sighed. “Like I'll wake up and Sendak will be next to me again, watching me sleep, waiting for me to wake up so he can have his way with me again.”  
  
“Well, I can assure you that I'm very much not a dream and you are very much awake.” Kolivan lightly nipped at his neck and James bit back a moan. “See?”  
  
“Mm, I think I need more of an assurance.” James blushed and looked at him.  
  
Kolivan gently laid him down and kissed him again. “I don't have the lubricant here, do you think we'll need it?”  
  
“Mm...maybe, maybe not? I mean, I'm pretty loose right now.” He suddenly yawned and abruptly cut it off, blushing.  
  
“I think we'll wait on that.” Kolivan smiled and gently kissed him. “You should sleep. We're going to be leaving the planet's surface tomorrow.”  
  
“Mm.” James snuggled up close to him as Kolivan curled around him again, pulling the blanket over them both. “Okay.”  
  
“Sleep well, James.” Kolivan said softly, purring as he stroked James' hair to lull him to sleep.  
  
–  
  
James wasn't sure if it was the anti-nightmare light or the fact Kolivan spent the night with him, but he felt _really_ well-rested when his alarm went off at 0700 the next morning. He shifted in the Galra's hold and Kolivan shifted his grip to better hold him, his fur tickling James' neck. He chuckled a bit and Kolivan slowly opened one eye, looking like a sleeping cat that just got roused from its slumber.  
  
“It's time to get up.” James told him. “Keith will be coming to pick me up for breakfast.”  
  
“Mm, then we should get dressed.” Kolivan slowly uncurled his arms from around James' body and got up, stretching.  
  
James took a bit longer to get up, content with watching the Galra get dressed. It was nice, falling asleep with someone and not being sore in the morning. And Sendak was a fucking liar, he didn't ruin sex for James' future partners because Kolivan, damn, _Kolivan_ ruined sex for his future partners. If he had any. He'd be content with this one. And Keith. Or both at the same time. Damn, was _that_ an image that sent blood rushing to his penis.  
  
“Are you getting up?” Kolivan asked, starting to braid his hair. “Keith will be here soon, yes?”  
  
“Ah, right. Yeah.” James got up and went to get out a clean uniform. “I was just...enjoying the view.” He admitted with a grin.  
  
Kolivan smiled and reached over to gently run his fingers through James' hair. “Your picture had it shorter. Do you intend to leave it long?”  
  
“I don't know. Scissors - _anything_ metal near my neck, really - kind of activate my fight or flight instincts right now.” James sighed and pulled on his boxers and then pants. “I guess it'll just stay long until I get over myself. At least my bangs got cut.” He brushed his hand through them.  
  
“Well, do let me know if I can help you with that at all. I understand that you've been greatly hurt, and a year as a captive can affect anyone, even without what Sendak put you through. Not to mention the chemical...” Kolivan frowned. “So irresponsible.”  
  
They were both startled by Keith and his wolf teleporting into the room. “Kosmo! I said we were going _through the door_! I am _so_ sorry, James, he—heeeeeeeey, why is Kolivan in here?!”  
  
“We just cuddled.” James assured him. “And talked. Nothing else.”  
  
“Mmm...okay.” Keith sighed. “I'm just not so sure I'm okay with him being here in _your room_ , being an Alpha and all...”  
  
“Keith, you can trust me.” Kolivan assured him. “Aside from when he's in heat, I won't touch him like that.”  
  
He paused. “Unless he asks for it. He was pretty wanting last night, but we decided not to.”  
  
James covered his red face with his hands.  
  
“Anyways, uhm, mom's back, she's probably coming this way after hearing the wolf _whoosh_ me out of the room. He's so impatient.” Keith looked at the wolf and the creature couldn't even have the decency to look apologetic.  
  
James finished getting dressed just before they heard a polite knock at the door. Keith made sure it was okay before he walked over to open it, revealing Krolia on the other side. “Sorry, the wolf teleported me away.”  
  
“I heard.” She looked at Kolivan. “Ah, I thought you'd be here.”  
  
“You...did?” Keith blinked in confusion.  
  
“It's not unusual for an Alpha to grow attached to their new Omegas.” She shrugged. “Even though he is human, he counts as an Omega because of the induced heat chemical.”  
  
“I guess that's true.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Let's go to breakfast.” Kolivan suggested. “James, where would you like to sit today?”  
  
“Uhm...I think I'll sit with my team today.” James nodded as they walked out together.  
  
“Yeah, but...which one?” Keith asked with a concerned frown.  
  
“...Oh, _quiznak_.” James groaned.  
  
–  
  
He decided to sit with the MFEs today, and Keith dropped him off before going over to join the Paladins and Shiro. They greeted him with smiles and Ryan shifted to the side to let James sit next to him.  
  
“Hey, we haven't seen you since the hospital.” Nadia said cheerfully. “Still got long hair?”  
  
“Still can't cut it.” James picked up his fork, focusing on the memory of Keith's voice gently giving him permission instead of Sendak's harsh grip on his wrist and form smack to the head when he reached for it. It was a bit of a mental war,, but Keith won out somehow and he started to eat.  
  
“Can't, or won't?” Nadia asked, confused.  
  
“Can't. Scissors or anything else metal near my neck just...freaks me out.” James shivered.  
  
Nadia looked thoughtful and reached over with her spoon, hovering it close to James' neck. He jerked away and she moved it back. “Wow, you weren't kidding.”  
  
“Nadia.” Ryan frowned at her.  
  
“So, why were you eating with the Paladins yesterday?” Ina asked.  
  
“Because, apparently, I'm a backup Black Paladin because I used the Black Bayard to kill Sendak.” James sighed heavily. “It's...it's annoying.”  
  
“And that Galra you came in with? I wouldn't think you'd want to be anywhere near one.” She pointed out.  
  
“Oh, uh...he's...that's Kolivan, he's nice. He's helping me move past Sendak's, uh, torture.” James poked at his food. “He's the leader of the Blade of Marmora, a rebel group that's been fighting Zarkon for thousands of years. This was all in the data Commander Holt brought back, remember?”  
  
“I remember.” Ina nodded.  
  
“Are you ever gonna tell us what happened to you?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Probably not.” He pursed his lips. “Just know that I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.”  
  
“Sendak _was_ your worst enemy.” Ina pointed out.  
  
“...You know what I mean.” James sighed.  
  
Ryan gently patted his arm. “Well, we're here if you ever feel up to talking about it.”  
  
“Thanks.” James smiled. “So, uh, how did you guys fare that year? Was Veronica a good leader?”  
  
“Oh, she was great! And when the Paladins showed up, she just took charge and ordered them around to get them out trouble. Her brother—you know those drones? The ones that alert the Galra when they're attacked?” Nadia prompted.  
  
“I remember.” James nodded.  
  
“Yeah, her brother shot _three_ of those before we arrived. Oh, she was laying into him about it! Wee had so much trouble getting out of there, because he'd told Sendak of our location and the Galra were swarming in!”  
  
“But, not Sendak. I guess he was busy or something, but he didn't come out to attack that whole time.” Ryan frowned.  
  
Sure. Busy fucking James into the next century. At least he kept the overlord _preoccupied_. James poked at his food, losing his appetite at the memories rushing in. If the others noticed his mood had dampened, they didn't say anything, and it wasn't until he pushed his tray back and got up that they stopped talking.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Nadia frowned.  
  
“I'm done eating.” He said, stepping away from the table. “See you guys later.” He quickly headed out of the room.  
  
He didn't get very far before Ryan caught up to him. “James, what's the matter?” He frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I'm fine, Ryan.” He said, shaking his head.  
  
“No, you're not. Whatever he did to you, it's affected you really badly. What did he _do_ to you?” Ryan placed his other hand on James' other shoulder, facing him fully.  
  
“I said I'm fine. I _don't_ want to talk about what happened.” James said, tensing up.  
  
“But, if you talk about it, we can help you--”  
  
“I SAID, _**I'M FINE**_!” James cried, wrapping his arms around himself tightly.  
  
“James, what--” Ryan gasped when a large hand closed on his shoulder.  
  
“Step away.” Kolivan said behind him. “You're sending him into a panic attack.”  
  
Ryan frowned and slowly stepped away, seeing Keith had also joined them.  
  
“James? You okay? Do you need your medicine?” Keith walked up to him.  
  
James was trembling now, his eyes wide as the memories surged towards the surface again. He whimpered and moved towards Kolivan, burying his face in the Galra's chest. Kolivan gently wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair soothingly.  
  
“James?” Keith held up the medicine. “You okay?”  
  
James shook his head and clutched at Kolivan's uniform. Keith sighed and pocketed the medicine before nodding to Kolivan. “Alright, go ahead and take him.”  
  
“Take him _where_?” Nadia asked, the others having joined them. “What's going on?”  
  
“To his room. He needs rest and relief from all the questions.” Kolivan said, gently coaxing James into letting go.  
  
“Yeah, uhm...I'll talk to you guys over pad, okay? I just need to rest.” James told them as Kolivan led him away.  
  
Ina watched them leave quietly, her brow furrowed.  
  
–  
  
“They're going to keep asking, aren't they?” James sighed, laying with his head on Kolivan's lap as they lay naked on James' bed.  
  
“You could fabricate a story. I could tell you about all the Galran methods of torture for you to recount.” Kolivan suggested.  
  
“Mm, might have to do that, if they don't listen. I mean, I get it, they're curious, concerned, whatever.” James sighed and looked up at him. “But, I don't like having the constant reminder of it.”  
  
“Are you sure that you are alright with joining us in space?” Kolivan asked. “There will be many reminders of Sendak out there.”  
  
“I'm not letting him beat me. Besides, it's _space_. It's been my dream since joining the Galaxy Garrison – no, since _before_ it – to go to space and see other planets. And Keith told me about such amazing things...”  
  
“I understand.” Kolivan smiled and gently stroked his hair, which was draped over his lap. “But, it's rather frightening out there. I cannot always be there to protect you.”  
  
“I have to get past this and get back into the fight.” James said, nodding firmly. “I _have_ to.”  
  
“Then, I will do what I can to support you. There's a training room on deck, and I can instruct you in the fighting style of a Galra, if you'd like to learn it.”  
  
“Might come in handy.” James rolled onto his side, blushing when he realized he was face-to-dick with Kolivan's penis. “Ohhh.” He quickly sat up. “Maybe laying naked like this isn't a good idea.”  
  
Kolivan gently wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. “If you feel ready, we should get dressed and head to the assembly area. Shiro is going to be giving a speech before liftoff.”  
  
“I should apologize to the others for freaking out.” James sighed. “Hey, can I ask a question about the heat?”  
  
“Of course.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“How often do they typically happen? Or last?”  
  
Kolivan sighed. “Typically, they happen every few months and last up to a week. However, since you were given the heat-inducing chemical, it is happening on a much more frequent basis and lasts _much_ less time.”  
  
“Is there a way to, I dunno, make it less frequent?” James frowned.  
  
“Well, generally, the drug is purged from your system after the act is done. But, since it's infused with your very DNA...this is a situation we have never encountered before, honestly. The chemical is not generally used on non-Galra.” Kolivan stroked a finger down James' side. “We don't know _what_ changes have been done to you. The best choice would be for you to be seen by a Galran doctor, but unfortunately none of the Blades I have located are knowledgeable in the subject, and I cannot trust any non-Blade Galrans at the moment.”  
  
James sighed heavily and closed his eyes, leaning into him. “So...keep you posted on any changes?”  
  
“Yes, I believe that would be wise.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
James nodded. “So...how often has Keith been in heat?”  
  
“As a half-Galra, he doesn't go into heat as often as a full one. When he does, though, it's...well, it took quite a few of us to finally sate him. I'm just glad he waited until _after_ the mission to go into heat. Going into heat while sneaking around a fully-staffed Galra battleship would not be a wise or safe event. In fact, he had never experienced a heat even once until he was surrounded by Alphas. Just as you did not fully react to yours until you encountered me in the hall.”  
  
“I'm glad it was _you_ that found me.” James sighed. “So, can only Galra smell the musk?”  
  
“No, but Earthlings have such dulled senses they cannot. I believe even the Alteans would be able to detect your musk, and they are the closest to Earthlings.” Kolivan looked up as they heard knocking at the door. “Yes?”  
  
“James feeling better? Everyone's gathering for the last assembly before we set off.” Keith replied.  
  
James huffed and Kolivan moved his arms from around him. “I feel like a burden. There _has_ be a way to extend the time between heats. Not to mention my whole... _i_ _ssue_ with Sendak.”  
  
“We'll be out soon.” Kolivan told Keith as he got up to get dressed. “I will see what I can learn. For now, we have a set number of days between heats. And, as for your trauma, only time can help you heal from that. Time and understanding.”  
  
“Mom might know something.” Keith chimed in from outside the door. “Also, James, Shiro's concerned about you taking off suddenly. Next time, go to one of us, not the hall, okay? Shiro had your medicine, and you looked on the verge of a panic attack when you passed us.”  
  
“Right. Sorry.” James nodded. “We'll see you at the assembly, okay?”  
  
“I'll ask mom if she knows anything more about Omegas and heats and stuff. See you there.” Keith said before they heard him walking away.  
  
James sighed and focused on getting dressed. “Hey, Kolivan? Is it... _normal_ for an Omega to lose track of reality during sex?”  
  
“You'd have to ask an Omega. As far as Alphas know, that doesn't happen.” Kolivan replied.  
  
James groaned. Maybe it was just _him_ that lost track of reality. Maybe it was a weird defense mechanism. He hoped it wasn't that way. He'd feel much better if he could relate to someone about this.  
  
–  
  
Shirogane's speech was long and full of bravada and hope for the future. James stood with his team, though things were a bit tense between them still, and he took a moment to notice just how many _aliens_ were now inhabiting Earth. Wow, he's been _really_ out of it. Then again, he hadn't left the Atlas since...well, since he was rescued from Sendak.  
  
Sendak. He didn't know where his body was being stored onboard, but he was there, on the ship, and it made James wary of encountering him and...well, he didn't want to think of that horror-movie imagary right now. He had no business being unprofessional and hyperventilating during Admiral Shirogane's speech.  
  
Finally, the speech was over, they all cheered and then those that would stay on Earth left for their homes and those that were going to space went back into the Atlas.  
  
James walked with the MFEs, trying to figure out how to properly apologize to him, and they all stopped short when Krolia stepped in front of them.  
  
“Keith told me you need some information.” She handed him a chip. “Install this chip into your pad. It will have the information you need.”  
  
“You're, uh...Kogane's mom, right?” Nadia said nervously.  
  
“If you need some first-hand knowledge, Axca has offered to give you advice, if you need it.” Krolia said, then turned and walked off.  
  
“...What was _that_ about?” Ryan looked at James.  
  
James pulled out his pad and installed the chip into the side. “Just...something I needed help with.”  
  
He wasn't sure how to even _begin_ explaining to his friends that he was going into heat every five days now. He was still figuring it out _himself_!  
  
“Come on, let's load up and get _flying_!” Lance yelled enthusiastically as the Paladins ran by, eager to get out into space again.  
  
“Hey, James?” Nadia looked at him. “Are...we okay? I mean...I know you got upset...we can stop asking, if you want...”  
  
“I was tortured. He kept me in a single room and only let me out to parade me around the ship or in front of screens for his allies to see. Sometimes he hurt me in front of those screens. Every day, I was in pain. He was relentless, cruel, and sadistic. He forced me to do humiliating things, and punished me if I misbehaved. He wouldn't let me feed myself, and forced me to wear humiliating clothes whenever he let me out, but otherwise left me naked in that room.” He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he spoke. “He kept me as his prize, and killed people in front of me and then made me roll around in their blood. And all I could think was that I had to just keep waiting for the chance to kill him.”  
  
There. That was...close enough to the truth to stop the questions. He gripped the pad as he waited for them to give some kind of reaction to what he'd just told them.  
  
They responded with a group hug. “James...that's terrible. You...you never should've gone through that.” Nadia said sadly.  
  
“How did it even happen?” Ryan asked. “One moment you were fighting, and the next...”  
  
“A civilian turned on me. In exchange for Sendak's favor, he handed over me and everyone in our group to the Galra.” James said, feeling sick at the thought. “He betrayed Earth.”  
  
Ina was quiet, unusually so. She seemed to be processing what he'd said, and her expression was unreadable. She just held him tightly, until Veronica came over to them.  
  
“Everything okay?” She asked.  
  
“James was just telling us about what Sendak did to him.” Nadia told her.  
  
“That's good to hear. We've all been worried about your silence. Come on, let's not delay liftoff any longer.” She gently nudged them up the ramp and they all headed up.  
  
“I wasn't ready to talk about it. I think...I'm ready to, now.” James nodded. “I just...I need to think of how to put what I experienced into words.”  
  
And talk to Kolivan about Galran torture methods.  
  
“So...what was in that chip Kogane's mom gave you?” Nadia asked as they walked in.  
  
“Just some information on Galra I asked about.” James forced a smile. “Nothing big.”  
  
The door closed behind them and Veronica left them to head for the bridge, while they headed for the closest observation point to watch as they left Earth for the first time.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of wonders does space hold? It won't hurt to do a bit of sightseeing while taking on the Galra Empire, will it?


End file.
